Erskine Park, New South Wales
| area = | stategov = Smithfield | fedgov = McMahon | near-nw = St Clair | near-n = Colyton | near-ne = Minchinbury | near-w = St Clair | near-e = Eastern Creek | near-sw = Orchard Hills | near-s = Kemps Creek | near-se = Horsley Park | dist1 = 42 | dir1 = west | location1= Sydney CBD }} Erskine Park is a suburb of Sydney in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Erskine Park is located 42 kilometres west of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of the City of Penrith and is part of the Greater Western Sydney region. Erskine Park is a growing, predominately residential suburb with some industrial developments. The suburb has a high school, primary school and some local shops. History Erskine Park is named after James Erskine, Lieutenant Governor to Lachlan Macquarie, who was granted land in this area in the early days of the colony. James Erskine Public School The local school, is named in his honour. .The Book of Sydney Suburbs'', Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, page 101 Population At the 2011 Census, there were 6,668 residents in Erskine Park. This suburb has a younger population than average, with a median age of 31 and 22.6% of people aged 14 years or under. The most common ancestries in Erskine Park were Australian 27.9%, English 21.6%, Irish 5.2%, Filipino 4.5% and Maltese 4.5%. The top responses for religious affiliation were Catholic 42.0%, Anglican 20.8% and No Religion 10.9%. Top industries of employment included Road Freight Transport 4.4%, and Cafes, Restaurants and Takeaway Food Services 4.3%. The median weekly household income was $1,858 and this was higher than the national median of $1,234. Commercial area The local shopping centre features a supermarket, hairdressers, newsagent, butcher, bakery, pharmacy, a popular family pizzeria named Gottie's and an Aldi. An industrial area on the southern outskirts is known as the Erskine Business Park. It contains warehouses for DHL Supply Chain, Sony DADC, BlueScope Steel, Koorong Bookstore, Hasbro, Ceva and a Woolworths Liquor distribution centre. There is a large park located near the industrial area along the main road. There is a footpath that accommodates pedestrians and bike riders and there is a basketball/netball court. Transport Erskine Park is located near the junction of the M4 Western Motorway and Westlink M7 Motorway. There is a link road proposed from the Business Park to the Westlink M7. There are two speed humps on Swallow Drive. Due to its inconspicuous nature, drivers would often miss the first speed hump and drive through it at great speed. Not realising that a second speed hump follows, they also go through it at great speed. The fear induced by the speed humps causes the driver to slow down considerably for the rest of the trip, although there are no more speed humps. Schools and churches * James Erskine Public School has over 500 students. * Erskine Park High School has over 1000 students, with a special needs support unit. * Cornerstone Baptist Church is a small church affiliated with the Australian Fellowship of Bible-Believing Churches. Recreation A bike track runs from Erskine Park Road to Bennett Road in St Clair. A natural bush area in Erskine Park is used for riding dirt bikes and BMX bikes and camping. References External links * Penrith Local Suburb Profiles * Erskine Park and St Clair Community Website Category:Suburbs of Sydney